rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House Dae
Born at the beginning of the 2nd age as the dream of a single Mahjarrat, the Dae have evolved into a powerful noble family across Gielinor. In this new age, the Dae are all human in race, but have an enriched blood from their mahjarrat heritage. Little is truly known about every aspect of the Dae, but this page serves as a basis for much of the common knowledge as it is discovered and built upon through the roleplays centered around the Lore of the Dae Family. The Family was created and founded by; Zenthos or Nick. Currently, a large private plot is in progress, as parts of this plot are completed, more of the lost Dae Family history and lore will be filled in. History Freneskae It is here, where the universe began when the Elder Gods awoke, that the Dae family has its earliest roots. Naurzet (This info is missing) The Dreamwalker (This info is missing) Gielinor (This info is missing) The Eighth Child - The Dae are born (This info is missing) Under Zaros (This info is missing) Division and Betrayal (This info is missing) The God Wars (This info is missing) The Dreamwalker Returns (This info is missing) Into the Shadows (This info is missing) Zenthos Rises (This info is missing) Camelot (This info is missing) The Commonwealth and Varrock (This info is missing) The Passing of the Torch (This info is missing) The Age of Ausar To be added. The Dae Dynasty Begins To be added. The Crownbreakers To be added. Sibling Feuds To be added. A New Dae To be added. Into Darkness To be added. The Fall of Ausar To be added. Recovery To be added. Ghosts of the Past and Future (Current time, will be added as the plot progresses) Dae Lore Founding (This info is missing) Family Traits To be added The Elders (This info is missing) The Eldredge Order (This info is missing) Legends (This info is missing) Dae Artifacts The Dae Artifacts are a collection of very powerful objects, mainly composed of weapons. The original "Dae" artifacts were created by Zenthos, but many adaptions of the originals have begun to surface, as well as even older, more terrible weapons. A list of the Dae artifacts along with short descriptions shall follow below. The Original Seven * The Dae Blade (Soul Seeker) - Originally wielded by Zenthos, it was then passed on to Ausar, and then Val before its destruction. Capable of breaking wards and enchantments made for defensive purposes; and absorbing souls of defeated enemies. It was made of dragonstone and modeled after a heavy short-sword. * The Dae Bow (The Infinity Bow) - Originally held by Sciur, before it fell into the hands of Rex Silversmith before its destruction. Capable of firing endless "arrows" of energy, at the cost of the user's life-force. The string and frame were nearly indestructible. * The Dae Sceptre (The Lich's Spine) - Originally given to Lothorian Foryx as thanks for reviving Zenthos. It was then given to Elrina Lansing before its destruction. Capable of enhancing magical abilities and the power of spells significantly; and allowed for a greater control over undead minions. * The Dae Cloak (Invisibility Cloak) - Originally held by Culypsa before it was stolen by Sohtna and then its destruction. The Cloak hid the wearer using a very powerful illusion enchantment that was powered off of the wearer's life-force. * The Dae Tomb (The Tomb of Knowledge) - Was lost for a very long period of time before it was found by Orion who used it for an unknown amount of time before its destruction. The Tomb could answer any question that was asked, but would consume life force as energy to fuel its ability to find the answer. The harder the question was to find an answer to, the more energy lost, which could result in an untimely death. * The Dae Ring (The Ring of Sohtnaz) - Was the result of the being Sohtna being split into two parts. One half was imprisoned in the ring to power it, the other half was left wandering the world. Eventually Elrina was forced to wear the ring and help return Sohtna to power, which lead to the ring's destruction. The ring would grant buffs in the form of wards and inhanced physical dexterity. The downfall was Sohtnaz was always whispering in your mind while it was work. * The Dae Dagger (The Dagger of Betrayal) - Osiris found and bound this dagger to a young Octavian. The boy became very handy with the dagger, even stabbing Elrina with it, before its destruction. The Dagger increased the users charisma. Lying, persuading, and even mind-control became very easy for the user. * The Dae Mega-Weapon - All that is currently known of the Mega-Weapon is that all of the original seven Dae Artifacts were destroyed and combined to create it. Osiris stole it from Sohtna after he was released from his prison, and currently wields it in his newest prison. The Lost Generation * The Dae Orb - Created and used by Garrus Dae, it was the source of the Black Prince's power. Using it to turn and corrupt any lifeform into a twisted creature of his own dreams, the Orb held the unnatural power of mind control. Keeping true to it's creator. The Orb wielded by anyone not of Garrus's direct bloodline will leave the wielder to slowly become corrupted and changed, the whispers of Garrus turning the wilder into a mindless slave. It is currently held by Vyrelady Rosemarie. New Generation Dae Artifacts * The Dae Blade 2 (King's Fury) - Hedrak and Rorric forged the first new Dae artifact in centuries. It has all of the same qualities as the original, but none of the draw backs. The sword is Dragon metal, and used by Hedrak as a symbol of the Dae's power and his rank as their leader. * The Dae Staff (?) - Reforged by Elder Zenthos, he gave it to Elrina for all of her troubles, and so she might continue to help the Dae whenever the need arises. Lands and Holdings To be added. Allies of House Dae *House Blackwood *House Rovin Notable Members *Ausar Dae *Hedark "Augutus" Dae The Dae Family Tree First Generation: ''-Zenthos Naur Dae*'' ''-Illiara Dae*'' Second Generation: (Children of Zenthos and Illiara) ''-Ausar Umbra Dae(?)'' ''-Sciur Dae'' ''-Leeza Dae-Voshan(?)'' ''-Uviliu Dae*'' ''-Cassiel Dae*'' ''-Aurora Dae*'' Third Generation: (Children of Ausar and Katalina Le'Gaunt) ''-Illiara Dae-Le'Gaunt*'' ''-Siris "Louis" Dae*'' ''-Garrus Dae'' ''-Valencia Dae'' ''-Cassius Dae*'' (Bastards of Ausar) ''-Rorric Dae'' (Children of Leeza and Dimitri Voshan) ''-Mark Voshan'' ''-Issa Voshan'' (Children of Cassiel and ?) ''-Das Dae(?)'' ''-Dymitri Dae(?)'' Fourth Generation: (Children of Illiara and Elijah Le'Gaunt) ''-Aoife Le'Gaunt'' ''-Hedrak Le'Gaunt (Augustus Dae)'' (Children of Garrus and Elizabeth Blackwood) ''-Morgan Dae "Silverblood"'' ''-Aritous Dae'' ''-Elise Dae*'' (Children of Valencia and Merrik Le'Gaunt) ''-Edgar Dae'' (Children of Valencia and Omar) -''Clarissa Dae '' (Bastard of Rorric) - (Adopted children of Das) ''-Azuzay Rovin'' Fifth Generation: (Children of Hedrak and Fianna Eriador) -Hedrak II Dae* ''-Orion Maximus Dae'' ''-Aurora Dae'' ''-Vincent Dae'' ''-Leopolis Dae'' ''-Vera Dae'' ''-Ashiera Dae'' ''-Octavian Dae'' *- Denotes a deceased person. (?) - Denotes an unknown status. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Kandarin Category:Mahjarrat Category:Noble House